The Verdict
by LivvyWriter
Summary: When Courtney shoots a wouldbe rapist in self defense,she is put on trial,and on radar. People are after her, and it's up to Jason, Sonny and Lucky to protect her. What will be the verdict? FIN.
1. The Verdict: Courtney's Confession

The Verdict  
  
LivvyWriter  
  
Courtney stood in front of Jason's door, contemplating whether or not she should go in.  
  
"God Courtney, how are you supposed to tell him?" She put her hand to her head and mumbled to herself about her screwed up life.  
  
"Courtney, what do you mean "How do I tell him"?" Someone asked from behind. She spun around to face her gorgeous, sensitive, pissed off husband.  
  
"I went to your apartment but you weren't there. I tried your cell, but you weren't answering, and nobody had heard from you! I was worried Courtney! How was I supposed to know that the you were safe?" His face turned from angry to concerned when he saw that there were tears trickling down her face.  
  
"Courtney what happened?" She stood there, looking at the ground, with tears flowing down her face.  
  
"I didn't mean to Jase, I really didn't" She was beginning to sob hysterically.  
  
He was about to ask her again but then noticed that they were still in the hallway. He opened the door and guided her on to the couch.  
  
"Courtney what happened?" he repeated.  
  
"No, I can't do this, I can't." She stood up and made her way to the door. He stood up and ran to block her path.  
  
"Get out of my way Jason"  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on"  
  
"MOVE!" She began pounding on his chest.  
  
He pulled her into a hug and she grasped on for dear life. He gently picked her up and brought her back to the couch.  
  
"Tell me what happened Court, I'm your husband, you can tell me."  
  
"I was walking home from eating out with Mike, and this guy, he walked up to me and started coming on to me." She sniffled.  
  
"I said that I was married and I wasn't interested and he looked bewildered that I said no. I started on my way again and he ran up to block my path again." Jason just looked at Courtney, silently encouraging her to go on.  
  
"I repeated that I wasn't interested and I tried to get by him again. He pulled a gun out and said, "Now are you interested?" I ran from him, I ran but he was faster. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. He tried to drag me away, but I resisted. I grabbed at him and ended up hitting his gun out of his hand. He let go of me for a minute and I scrambled for the gun. I finally found it, and I held it out in front of me. He kept coming close with a grin on his face. I thought that he, that he was going to hurt me, so, so I shot"  
  
Jason looked at Courtney shocked at what she had gone through that night. He pulled his weeping wife into his embrace. There was something he needed to know though.  
  
"Courtney, this is important, did he die, where did you hit him?"  
  
"I hit him in his shoulder. I discovered that I shot him and called the ambulance. They came and got him, he was unconscious and told, they told me that there had been a blood clot and that they had to get him to the hospital fast." She started sobbing again but she sniffed and got a hold of herself.  
  
"I had an urge to follow them to the hospital, so I did. He died that night. The police told me I should go home and that they would talk to me in the morning." Jason held her close.  
  
He stood up and got out his cell phone.  
  
"Jason, who are you calling?"  
  
"Your brother." 


	2. Lucky's Rescue

Chapter 2 Note to Readers,  
  
Every horrible thing that has gone on between Courtney, Sonny, Jason, and Carly has not happened. My thoughts in the events of last week were that Sonny was being a stubborn jack @$$. Courtney did what she though was right, and Jason knows that, he's just too loyal to Sonny to think straight. I think I am going to write a reunion story between those 4 in which Carly and Sonny are together and so are Courtney and Jason.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, with the way this is going I should be done pretty soon, keep the reviews coming though!!!  
  
PS JOURNEY ROCKS SOCKS!  
  
Loud, urgent knocks on the door brought Jason up from the couch in which Courtney was asleep. He could see bags under her eyes. Her tear streaked face didn't even look peaceful when she was sleeping anymore.  
  
Jason wished that he could get his hands on the monster that put Courtney through this. He made his way to the door. He opened it to see a very stressed Sonny.  
  
"Where's my sister?" He pushed pass Jason and looked around.  
  
"Sonny, Shh, she's sleeping. Let's go onto the porch and talk" He still had his coat on, Jason hadn't taken it off.  
  
Sonny's eyes had found Courtney and were studying her. He reluctantly followed Jason to the porch.  
  
"All you said was to get down here immediately that Courtney was in trouble. She looks distress but that's all." His watchful eyes watched Jason's facial features.  
  
"This is serious, what's wrong?" Sonny asked.  
  
"This guy, rapist, was coming on to Courtney today on her way home from lunch with Mike."  
  
"Courtney was raped" Sonny's face got red and his nose started flaring.  
  
"I want you to find this bastard and I want you to kill him. Get every man on the job. Call that guy who -----"  
  
"Sonny she wasn't raped, she killed the guy with his own gun." Sonny's eyes got wide.  
  
"Thank God" His mind was still focusing on the fact that his baby sister wasn't harmed physically. He suddenly realized she was harmed emotionally.  
  
"The guy died tonight Sonny, he's dead and soon she is going to be put up for murder charges."  
  
"We can fix that though, we've got some of the best lawyers in the-"  
  
"Sonny, she found out his name was Paul Grappling. I did some research on him and found out he is one of the biggest crime lords in the world. People are going to be coming after Courtney when they find out what she did. I don't mean good people either."  
  
"Paul, Paul, Python Paul. They called him that because when he was after people, he suffocated them. He was part of the business in which when the leader was killed, the killer became crime lord. So that means-"  
  
"That Courtney is the newest Crime Lord." Sonny finished figuring it out.  
  
"And that also means that people will be coming after Courtney knowing that if they kill her then they are the new Crime Lord."  
  
"Hundreds of assassins will be coming after Courtney." Sonny said.  
  
"They won't stop until---"They heard a loud scream, one that could only belong to Courtney. They shot inside in time to see a tall African American man holding a knife to Courtney's throat. Jason slapped his pocket for a gun, but he put it down when sitting with Courtney, Sonny didn't have his either.  
  
The man looked at Jason and then at Sonny and held the knife closer to her throat.  
  
"Leave her alone" Jason said with venom. He lunged forward but Sonny held him back.  
  
"He'll kill her." He said helplessly.  
  
As the knife was getting closer to Courtney's throat, they heard a shot.  
  
As the man fell forward and Courtney ran to Jason, they could see that the gun belonged to the one and only Lucky Spencer.  
  
"What did I miss?" 


	3. The Surprise Remembrence

Chapter 3  
  
You guys have been great! Your reviews have blown me away. I'm going to put this chapter up, but the next one might take awhile because my computer is on the fritz. SO when you don't hear from me in awhile, its not that I've been ignoring you, it's just that my computer is being a pain. So I wrote  
extra long for you ((for me anyway))  
  
BTW, Emily and Nicholas (((if that's wrong someone please tell me))) are married. So that means Lucky is Jason's sister's husband's brother. (((BOY  
WHAT A WEB)) PS The divorce papers do not exist! THE WAY IT SHOULD BE!  
  
Enjoy! If you have any problems or questions, email me at  
Semstar01@aol.com.  
  
BY THE WAY!!! READ THIS GUYS! I KNO LCUKY DIDN'T DO WHAT I SAID HEDID IN  
THIS STORY, BUT JUST PLAY ALONG! I'M NOT SURE WHAT THE RELATIONSHIP IS  
BETWEEN COURTNEY AND LUCKY BUT IMGOING TO DO IT THE WAY I LIKE! THE KENYAN GOVERNMENT IS VERY GOOD AND MY STORY IS COMPLETLEY FICIONAL! do  
not sue youll get nothing! Im BRROKE!  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jason asked with more curiosity then suspicion.  
  
"I was coming to check something out that someone called in. They said they  
heard "mysterious shouts and thumps" He had put away his gun and was  
leaning against the doorframe. They could now see that he was in normal  
clothes, black jeans and a button up plaid shirt. He had a grin on his face, someone that didn't know Lucky wouldn't have known that he had just  
killed an assassin.  
  
His smile died down and he rapidly walked to the body. He knelt down and felt for a pulse. He looked at the eyes and he seemed like he was going to  
close them, but then before he could, recognition crossed his face. He  
stood up and kicked him in the side sadistically.  
  
Sonny yelled, "Lucky, stop!"  
  
Lucky stopped and went and sat on the couch, head in hands.  
  
Courtney stopped watching and went to sit down beside Lucky.  
  
"Lucky, you saved lives tonight, I owe you" She hugged him and he hugged  
her back.  
  
He pulled away and looked at Sonny.  
  
"What's his name? Why was he here? What was he doing with Courtney?" His  
influx of questions startled Jason and Sonny.  
  
"We don't know his name and it's a long story."  
  
"Well I'm here all night" He said.  
  
"It's non of your-" Sonny started but Jason interrupted.  
  
"Sonny, he deserves to know, he saved Courtney."  
  
Sonny nodded reluctantly.  
  
"It all started when Courtney was coming home from...." They each took turns telling the story and when they finally finished, Lucky stooped down to the  
man. He checked his pockets and came out with a knife, gun, and an  
passport. It was his passport to come to America from Kenya.  
  
"From the way that his passport is still in his pocket I believe-"He glanced at the passport, "that Imbano Janyets just got in here from last night. Imbano Janyets, I knew it was him! That asshole!" He stood up and  
kicked the couch furiously.  
  
Courtney stood up and took his arm, "How do you know him?" When she asked  
this question, unshed tears came to his eyes. HE sat back down, so did  
Courtney.  
  
"I went to Kenya for awhile when I was 23. I went there because at the time I was a journalist for a magazine and there was a story they anted me to  
do. I thought it was a bon-a-fied vacation. I met someone while I was there. She was from Madrid, Spain. Her name was Isabel Cortez. She knew English pretty well and I knew Spanish well too, so we got along right from  
the start. My vacation was for a year, so we had time to fall in love.  
That's what we did."  
  
He took a breath and started again.  
  
"We loved each other so much, we got engaged. Some people I had met while I were there were immensely happy, some weren't. Before I bet Isabel, I met a  
girl named Carmen. Her father was part of the Kenyan government, the president actually. Carmen became sort of like my stalker. She was obsessed with me, and it scared Isabel, I told her it was going to be okay, it told  
her! I lied to my fiancé, I killed her."  
  
He wept in his hands. Courtney pulled him in to a hug.  
  
"You don't have to continue Lucky" Courtney said, trying to comfort her new  
friend.  
  
"I am" He wiped his tears and continued.  
  
"When our wedding day came, we had it at a beautiful church that Isabel had found. WE only had a couple of new friends that we had just met. We planned  
to have 2 more weddings in our own hometowns." He paused then started  
again.  
  
"When she was walking down the isle..."  
  
!!!!!FLASHBACK!!!!  
  
Lucky stood at the front of the church, shifted from foot to foot looking  
for Isabel to come from the back of the church.  
  
He heard the anthem start and saw the back doors open. She was  
breathtaking.  
  
By the time he had even notice her dress, she was halfway down the isle.  
  
He raven black hair was twisted into a French twist with curls falling from the do. Her chocolate brown eyes were twinkling with unshed happy tears. Her tan complexion was rosy and clear. Her dress was the traditional white. It was low cut and fit every curve of her slim body. Diamonds were embedded into the neckline and around the waist. Her veil was light and very see-  
through, so he could see her stunning face.  
  
Her white dress flowed behind her and her stomach was tightly fit in a white corset. In less than a minute, it all turned red. Her face twisted in  
pain and in shock. She fell to the ground before Lucky could catch her.  
  
Lucky looked to where the gun shot came from and saw that the man was a tall burly black man, one that he recognized as Carmen's dad's hitchman.  
  
He ran to Isabel and held her in his arms and he cried. She looked at him  
and coughed up blood.  
  
"Lu" She coughed. "Lucky, never" blood trickled out of her ears. "never  
forget me" Her breathing stopped.  
  
He vowed to himself that he would never forget the face of his true love's  
killer. And that he never did.  
  
!!!!!END FLASHBACK!!!!!  
  
"I tried to find Carmen and her band of killers but they had fled." He  
finished his story with pain on his face and misery in his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Sonny said, truly sympathetic.  
  
"Lucky, you never should of gone through that" Jason mumbled.  
  
"God Lucky, I never knew" Courtney said, astonished at the pain this man  
had gone through.  
  
"Nobody ever did, except you guys. You don't know how good it felt to kill  
that man. I'm going to help you in protecting Courtney from these awful  
monsters." He said.  
  
"I don't think that would be a-"Jason began, but this time, Sonny cut him  
off.  
  
"You're welcome to help us Lucky."  
  
Lucky gave a faint smile.  
  
"I just have one question Courtney" Lucky said.  
  
"Shoot" Courtney replied.  
  
"How come you said to me earlier, 'Lucky, you saved LIVES tonight, I owe  
you'? What lives? I only saved yours"  
  
Courtney looked down and then stood up and went over to Jason. He took his  
hands.  
  
"Jase, one of the reasons that I was so hysterical about what happened is  
that...." She stopped and put on a big smile and said,  
  
"Jason, your going to be a father" 


	4. The Explanation

Yo, IM BACK! My computer screwed up SOOOO much that we had to get a new one!! And the internet service isn't even working! WE will probably go to roadrunner from AOL. The only bad thing is that I might have to change my email address and it might change what name I write from but who knows..... DARN TECHNOLOGY! I know its not much, but I have a nice twist at the end. I'll promise to get you more right away! As soon as my computer will let me  
anyway! Well anyway I promised more, and here I go!  


**The Verdict**

_Chapter 4_

LivvyWriter

"I'm a...a.....a what?" Jason was so shocked that he couldn't think straight. He wavered a bit in his spot. His cheeks were flushed. His mind was so full  
of questions. 'When had this happened? Hadn't they been careful? Was Courtney happy about this?'  
  
"I think she said that you're going to be a daddy" Sonny said, boring his eyes into Courtney. He couldn't decide if he was happy about his baby sister getting pregnant or not. He was leaning towards not.  
  
"I'm gonna be a daddy?" Jason asked Courtney, clearly thunderstruck at the notion.  
  
'This couldn't be true could it?' He asked himself. 'Could he possible become a father?'  
  
"Yea Jase, you are" She raked a manicured hand through her elbow length, blonde, silky hair. She sighed.  
  
"Are you positive?" He asked, afraid that she was just guessing. Crazy as that was, Jason couldn't think straight.  
  
"Hold on." Courtney said as she walked towards the back of the penthouse.They could hear her shuffling through cabinets.  
  
She came back with a plastic, zip-lock, sandwich bag. She handed it over to Jason. Jason took it dumbfounded. Again she did the thing she did when she was nervous; she pushed her hand through her hair.  
  
He looked inside to see a white stick with a plus sign on it. It was pink. He recognized it as a pregnancy test.  
  
"I'm positive" She whispered, bringing her big blue eyes to face his sparkling ones.  
  
"I'm, I'm gonna be a father." He said, finally getting the idea. Realization hit him hard. He felt like he was floating, nothing could bring him down.  
  
"Yea Jase, you are. I was going to tell you on the night of the... of the incident." She bowed her head, thinking Jason was unhappy about the baby.  
  
Jason's face suddenly lit up with joy. He lifted Courtney's chin. She looked into his eyes and saw pure bliss. Her mouth lifted up into a smile, slowly growing into something that filled her beautiful face. He grabbed Courtney and spun her around several times.  
  
"Uh Jase, I'm glad your happy but I think I'm gonna puke!" She ran to the bathroom while the men stood there, slowly grasping the concept.  
  
"Uncle Sonny," Sonny pretended to ponder that for a moment, "Sounds damn good to me!" Sonny said, stepping forward to bring the father-to-be into a hug.  
  
Courtney walked back in to the room and went to stand beside Jason. Jason wrapped his arm around his wife, beaming.  
  
"This is great news-"Sonny was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.  
  
He flipped it open. He was obviously agitated at the person who called to break up this cheerful moment.  
  
_"Yea"_ His face softened a little bit.  
  
_"Yea, that's him."_ Sonny said  
  
_ "Great!"_ Sonny's face lit up.  
  
_"Alright, we'll meet you at your office."_ His face was still beaming with joy.  
  
_"Yea, We. Me, Jason, Courtney and Lucky."  
_  
_"Bye"_ He said as he flipped it shut.  
  
"Who was that?" Courtney asked.  
  
"My lawyer, my new lawyer. I got a new one for this so no one could possibly find out about this. His name is Gerald Cunnings and he's got an amazing reputation for getting people off. He found some background info on Python Paul. He said the case was already in the bag. We're going to meet him at his office downtown in about an hour."  
  
"Alright!" Courtney said more enthusiastically then they had heard from her since before the incident.  
  
"Let me go change real quick. I feel uncomfortable in these clothes." She fingered her red quarter-length top. She shifted uncomfortably in her Khaki skirt. She turned to go change. They watched her until she was out of sight.  
  
"Lucky, are you sure you want to come with us?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm going to bring Bella's killer down." His face turned to stone, only the expression of anger was shown through his usually joyful eyes.  
  
Lucky looked from Sonny to Jason to see if there was any objections. There were none.  
  
Lucky asked himself what he would do if Courtney had been Isabel. If Courtney had been the one to get shot on the most important day in a young unmarried woman's life.  
  
Lucky felt a pain of rage come over him. 'If Courtney had been the one to have died, Jason wouldn't have been standing here today. He would've killed every creep that had ever touched a hair on Courtney's beautiful head. He would have....' His thoughts were interrupted by his Courtney walking back in.  
  
She had tight blue jeans on. Her shirt was a pink tank top with white lace trimming the neckline. Her hair was styled into a French braid. Jason's anger slowly faded away.  
  
"Let's go boys" She said. They followed her out the door. They saw a tall, young, handsome man blocking their paths out of the door. A small woman with fiery red hair stood beside him.  
  
He brought out a shiny badge with a name, Larson McGeysols. Besides him, his partner drew out her badge with the name of Lorelei Hall.  
  
Lorelei ran her hand through her hair the way Courtney did. The only difference was that she wasn't doing it because she was nervous. She was doing it because she was excited. Her mischievous green eyes found Lucky and didn't leave him until her partner began to talk.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Mrs. Morgan. You're under arrest."


	5. Not Again

_And I thought my computer problems were solved..... I had to write this chapter out on paper because my computer freaking froze! Not only that, but school has started up! I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up within 2 weeks. Sorry this chappie was is short._

_I'm currently working on some other pieces. Some include a Fab Four reunion piece for GH and a Hermione love triangle for Harry Potter. I'm also working on a tragic One Tree Hill fic but that's still on the drawing boards. Sorry to bore you with all of these little things, lets get on with the show!!_

The man officer walked towards Courtney with handcuffs ready.

"Excuse me officer," Lucky said bringing out his badge. "I'm taking care of this assignment."

"Sir, I don't think you are." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Courtney. He pressed the trigger without hesitation.

Jason dove for the gun and quickly pushed it out of the way. The gun slid across the floor.

Sonny saw this and pulled out his gun, pointing it at the officers, along with Jason and Lucky. Lucky shot the gun out of the woman's hand. The man tried diving for the gun, but Jason got it first and pointed two guns at them.

"Who sent you?" Sonny asked, still pointing his gun at them.

"I wouldn't tell you over my dead body" The man said, a snarl coming over his face, making his mustache curl up.

"That's okay with me" Jason said, pulling the trigger. The bullet shot across the room and hit him in the heart killing him instantly. Jason pointed the gun at the woman.

"Do you want to die too? Or do you want to tell me who the hell is after Courtney?" His eyes were cold as steel.

"I'll tell you! Someone by the name of-"She suddenly darted for the door. Sonny shot her, the bullet hitting her in the back.

"Shit, can't even get a damn name out of her!" Sonny fumed. He flipped open his phone preparing to call for a clean up crew.

"Sorry you had to see that Court ." Jason said, still staring at the bodies.

"Court?" He turned around not hearing an answer. He saw her looking down at her shoulder, her hand covering it. Blood seeped out from under her hand.

"Jase..." She collapsed. Jason dove to catch her, catching her in the nick of time. Her hand fell to her side. Jason saw the bullet had gone into her shoulder.

"Damn it! Court! Hold on! How could this of happened? Nobody shot for her!" Jason remembered when he knocked the gun out of the mans hand, but the man had already pulled the trigger, shooting Courtney without anyone knowing.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Jason yelled at the two men. Sonny called the number, looking worriedly at his baby sister.

"Baby, hold on, Courtney!" Jason held her fragile body in his lap, applying pressure to the wound with part of his jacket.

Courtney's eyes looked at Jason helplessly.

"They're coming Jason" Sonny kneeled down by his sister.

"Hold on" Sonny brushed Courtney's hair out of her eyes.

Lucky stood petrified. It was Isabel's death all over again. He couldn't handle this, not another person dying that he cared about. He watched Jason stare at his soul mate, silent tears gathering in his eyes. How could something so painful happen to two people that cared about each other more than life itself?

"Boss? You called about needing a clean-"A man said, holding a large bag. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that Courtney was lying on the floor. Three other men entered the room.

"Boss, isn't that your sister?" Another one asked.

"Chops, just get the bodies and leave." Sonny said coldly, still staring at his little sister.

"Yes sir" He and the other men piled the bodies into the bag.

"Make sure the blood and the weapons are all gone. Don't let there be any evidence." Sonny added, just as hostile as before. 

The lead thug nodded and continued his work.

5 minutes later they were finished. They left the room. Not two minutes afterward the paramedics rushed in.

They knelt by Courtney and lifted her up on a stretcher.

"Excuse me, we have to get her stabilized so you'll have to keep out of our way in order for us to do our best." A young lady gently shoved Sonny and Jason aside.

"How did this happen?" Another one asked, still working on Courtney.

"A drive by" Jason answered, almost automatically.

"Mmm" The paramedic responded.

They ignored his response.

"Get her to the hospital immediately and get her bleeding stopped!" The lady yelled at the team. They lifted her stretcher and made for the door.

"You can follow behind in a car" She said to the men on her way out.

Jason, Sonny, and Lucky ran after the team.

They jumped into Lucky's patrol car and sped off after the vehicle.

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Three hours later....._

The three men were spread out in the waiting room, waiting to get the answer. They had been waiting for over 3 hours, and all they had gotten was that she had lost a lot of blood.

They lady doctor that had helped them before walked out. Sony and Jason shot up, Lucky stayed sitting, his head in his hands.

"I'm Courtney's doctor, Dr. Abernathy. Her body appears to be fighting this. The bullet made an enter wound and exit wound so we didn't have to have surgery for the bullet, but I did make an artery burst but we have that under control. It looks like there's a 40% chance she might live throughout the night. There might be eternal bleeding, but so far we're clear. WE can send in one person for right now, and tomorrow we'll let someone else in" She smiled and under her breath she said 'If she lasts till tomorrow'

Sonny and Lucky looked at Jason, and the doctor knew their choice. She motioned for Jason to follow her and they walked toward the back of the hospital.

She opened the door and whispered "10 minutes". Jason nodded and entered.

She was hooked up to several machines and had a cloth sling on her arm. Her eyes were closed and she had an oxygen mask on. Her eyes were barely open.

"Jase?" She said weakly, but very softly. Jason heard it, he would hear anything she said.

"Yea baby, I'm here" He grasped her hand.

"I love you" She said quietly. She drifted off to sleep.

Jason saw Sonny outside of the hospital window motioning for Jason to come out. Jason kissed Courtney's hand and walked out.

"Yea?" Jason asked distractedly.

"That was my lawyer, Courtney's off. People got wind of Courtney's injury so they crossed her of the list. They hired the boss of the people who shot Courtney. Courtney's clear and-"Sonny was cut off by a loud long beep going off in Courtney's room.

Suddenly tons of doctors swarmed in.

They pushed Jason and Sonny out and shut the door behind them.

"We're loosing her!" Someone yelled.

"NO!" Jason banged on the window.

"NO! Don't leave me, please don't leave me." Sonny watched helplessly as his sister slowly faded.

Lucky ran up to them and noticed what was happening.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, not again, not again..." Lucky mumbled as he slid against the wall, his head in his hands.

Jason fell on his knees and looked up.

"God don't take her! Please don't take her" He sobbed, barely able to hold himself up.

"Take me God! Don't take her, I can't live without her Take me! Just don't take her, please God, please.." Jason wept. Jason would weep forever if Courtney passed.

"God please..."


	6. Voice of Denial and Death

_"PARTY TIME!"_

A/N Okay, now that ive got your attention, I apologize profusely for keeping you waiting so long. There is no excuse. But I promise you, the last chapter will be up soon.

**CHAPTER 6**

"Mr. Morgan? Sir… We have news on your wife." Courtney's doctor shook Jason gently. Jason sat up immediately. He had fallen asleep in the waiting room. Jason stood up quickly.

"What? Is she alright?" He looked eagerly for answers.

"I'm going to tell all of you as soon as Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Spencer get back. Well speak of the devils.." The two men walked up and noticed that Courtney's doctor was there. They walked with a little more purpose and soon stood with Jason.

"As I was saying to Mr. Morgan, we have news on Mrs. Matthews-Morgan.-" She paused for a moment and then continued. She fingered her jacket as if out of habit and then swept an auburn curl out of her currently joyless eyes. "She seems to have fallen into a coma."

"She can come out of it right?" Jason asked fearfully. This couldn't be happening, not now, not when Jason and Courtney were finally together and they were having a child soon. This couldn't be happening.

"Of course. She could come out in 20 minutes or 20 years. It is very unpredictable. But that isn't what we're worried about. She still needs a respirator to breath, she can't breath on her own. If we were to take her off of it now, she would most likely die." Sonny and Lucky exchanged looks as they both saw Jason's hope beginning to break.

"So we'll keep her on it then!" Jason cried, as if it was the easiest decision in the world.

"If that's what you wish Mr. Morgan. But Courtney Morgan doesn't live in that body anymore. Her organs and heart may still work in the slightest, but there is not brain activity. The machine is keeping her alive." Sympathy poured out of her in waves.

Jason didn't seem to grasp it.

"Is there a chance she'll be herself again?" He asked.

"There's about a 5 chance out of 100. I'm sorry Mr. Morgan, but she's gone, and waiting for her to wake up might be useless. You could spend your whole life thinking, 'This'll be the moment!'. But it might never happen."

Time ticked by slowly, as if to prolong their pain.

"Take her off of it."

Dr, Abernathy expected this decision, for most families chose that path, but to hear him say it was a surprise. She expected that Jason, who had reacted so intensely to refuse the suggestion. Yet he had muttered those dooming words.

* * *

Carly ran into the nursery, immediately picking up her crying son.

"It's okay baby, I'm here now." She cooed. He stopped and let out a small whimper.

She sat in a rocking chair and started to rock Morgan. Her thoughts wandered towards her husband who had disappeared earlier that day. It was right after a call from Jason. 'Probably just a case or something..' She thought.

Suddenly she remembered Sonny yelling his sister's name.

"_Courtney_…" She muttered. Courtney had said she needed to tell Carly something. But Carly had to do an errand so she put it off.

'_What if she needed to tell me something?_' She asked herself.

That was when she got the call. She put Morgan in his crib and picked up her the home phone in such a rush that she didn't notice the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Carly?" Carly sighed when she heard her husbands deep voice.

"Sonny! Is everything okay? Is someone-"

Sonny interrupted her.

"Carly, there was a shooting. Courtney's not going to-" He paused. Seeing his sister so vulnerable was one thing, but admitting it was another.

"Courtney's not going to what Sonny? Is she okay?" A tear slid down her cheek. She had no clue what was going on, but it scared her to death.

"She's not going to live through the night. Get down here fast."

The phone clicked.

The phone dropped.

Carly let out a sob.

Morgan began to cry.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

When the doctor told me that Courtney was on her death bed, I felt my heart break. My baby sister, my Courtney, wasn't going to live through the night. I remember all the nights when she would tell me what she wanted from life.

She didn't want much.

Just a husband and family that adored her. Just a career that made her important and respected. Just a few things from life. She didn't want all that much. She didn't ask for absurd things.

She just wanted life.

She just wanted love.

The call to Carly made me realize my failure to Courtney. If I had stayed on the phone one more second, then Carly would have heard me break down. I can't be a failure to my wife either. I've got to be strong for Carly, like I wasn't to Courtney.

Then i had to call my father. My own father. What i told him did it for me. I let out a weep, while my father said nothing. He then said, he would bethere in a moment. He said it in an utterly calm voice. The voice of denial.

Big brothers are supposed to protect their little sisters. It's a known fact. I let her down. I let her die.

I have my little sister's blood on my hands.

Literally.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

These damn cars wouldn't move.

I just found out my baby girl was going to die within the night, and the cars wouldn't move.

I know the world doesn't stop when a guy finds out his little girl is going to die, but it should.

I know these cars didn't know what was going on, but I felt like they should.

What did I expect though?

It was rush-hour and I expected them to clear a path for me.

A sign flashed above me.

_"CONSTRUCTION UP AHEAD! GET IN LEFT LANE!"_

The left lane would take another hour to get there at the rate I was going. If the road was clear, it would still take 10 more minutes. It added another 5 miles to the drive to the hospital.

I got out of my car and ran the half mile to the hospital.

I'll admit, it isn't easy for a man my age to run as fast and hard as I did.

But my little girl was going to die without a goodbye and I love you from her daddy.

What did you expect?


	7. Love's Power

Chapter 7

**The End of Love's Beginning **

"Are you ready?" Dr. Abernathy asked Jason as he stood by Courtney's life machines. Jason looked around at the stricken faces surrounding her bed. His eyes drifted from her brother's, to her father's, to her surrogate sister's, and then to Lucky, who wasn't any of those things, just a man, who was losing yet another person he cared for.

"Ready? READY? Are you asking me if I'm READY to lose my baby girl? To watch her fade away without me by her side? Ready to know that I will never see her beautiful face again? READY?" Mike screamed through his tears falling to his knees.

Jason watched as his wife's father spoke everything Jason's heart was screaming, but he couldn't voice. He turned to the doctor, who's face was wet with fresh tears and nodded.

"Oh God..Not Court, not Court, not Court.." Carly muttered and turned and buried her face in Sonny's chest as tears slipped down his face. Mike, still slumped on the floor cried loudly, and Lucky stood, his eye's glued to Jason's hand. He was still grasping her hand.

Dr. Abernathy's hand moved towards the button. Jason itched to reach out and tell her no, never to pull it, but he didn't want her to suffer any longer, not because of him, not again.

Her hand was now an inch away from the button and everyone stopped breathing. The clock refused to tick, the hospital was silent, the cars were noiseless, the only thing beeping was Courtney's heart with the help of the machine.

The doctor pushed the button.

A long button sounded but Dr. Abernathy turned off the machines. Everything was still. Dr. Abernathy laid a hand on Lucky's shoulder as she moved out the door.

It was over.

Courtney Matthew Morgan's life was over.

Jason still held Courtney's hand in his, his eyes still focused on her face. He suddenly felt a slight movement from her fingers. He jumped and yelled.

"DOCTOR! COME QUICK!" Sonny, Carly, Lucky, and Mike all began to ask questions. Jason felt another squeeze.

"DOCTOR!" He yelled again. He turned back to Courtney and said, "Sweetie, it's me, come on baby..come back. We're all here." Another squeeze, harder this time.

Doctor's swarmed into the room, waiting for an explanation.

"She's alive! She squeezed my hand!" All of the other doctors noticed the distraught air of the room and sympathetic looks spread across their faces.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Do something!" One doctor named Dr. Cass stepped forward out of pity. 'Why don't they believe me?' Jason thought. The male doctor crouched over her and took his time checking her heartbeat. He straightened back up and frowned.

"I'm sorry Sir, but there is no heartbeat." He started to leave but Jason grabbed his collar. The other doctor's began to move forward, but Dr. Cass held up his hand.

"There is a pulse. Check again." Jason's voice got venomous and the doctor checked again, halfheartedly. Dr. Cass's face showed he thought it was pointless, but he continued.

"Sir, I'm sorry-wait a minute. There's a pulse! She's alive!" The other doctors rushed forward, forcing the speechless Mike, Carly, Sonny, Lucky, and Jason out of the way.

"Yes! I knew it!" Jason's eyes became alive again, and his heart felt lighter.

The machine was hooked up again and they could all hear the Godly, steady beeping.

Dr. Cass removed himself from the mass of doctors and appeared in front of them.

"She's alive, and you sir, you saved her life. The heartbeats were so far apart and silent that no one could make them out. But there was a strong surge of one right when you told me to check it. She's alive, and I know she'll be just fine." Mike stood up and hugged the doctor fiercely.

"My baby, My baby's going to be fine." The doctor laughed and patted his back.

Sonny and Carly embraced tightly and Jason hugged Lucky. Dr. Abernathy came through the door and a tear of joy slipped down her cheek. Lucky saw her and hugged her. When they pulled apart she blushed and he smiled.

"Everything's going to be okay." Jason muttered more to himself then anyone else.

All but one doctor removed themselves from the room. Jason moved to stand beside his wife, grasping her hand once more.

Her eyes stayed closed, but she whispered, "I'm home."

Jason smiled through the tears.

"Yes baby, you are."

**_EPILOUGE_**

"Court! I'm home!" Jason announced as he entered their two story haven.

"Jason! Did you pick up Cassie from Sonny and Carly?" Her voice floated down from upstairs.

Jason looked at the bubbly blonde, one and a half year old in his arms and smiled.

"Sure did!" He yelled back up.

"I've missed my little girl." Jason turned around and saw his wife with her arms folded and a small smile on her face. She stood still clothed in her working attire. She had started a shelter for battered women and was there from 9-5, so Cassie stayed with Carly some days.

Courtney held out her arms and Jason handed over their child and put his arm around her waist.

"She's tired. Morgan tired her out." He laughed.

"Mommy." Cassie exclaimed drowsily. Courtney smiled.

"Daddy." Cassie added.

"Baby I love you so much." Jason said.

"Which one?" Courtney asked playfully.

"I love you equally Courtney. Don't make me choose!" He laughed as she gave him a mock jealous stare.

"God I love you." Courtney said softly as she kissed him. He kissed her on her head and then kissed Cassie on her nose. She gave him a toothy smile and closed her eyes.

She didn't want much.

Just a husband and family that adored her. Just a career that made her important and respected. Just a few things from life. She didn't want all that much. She didn't ask for absurd things.

She just wanted life.

She just wanted love.


	8. Ending Note

The ending note..

Wow, it's taken me around two years to finish this. Without you reviewers, I would never have finished it. You inspired me beyond belief, and I thank you immensely for that.

Gracias

**-Olivia**

_"Is it over?"_

_"Yes Carly, it's over."_

_"Does my hair look alright?"_

_-cricket-_


End file.
